1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner. In detail, the present invention relates to an information displaying apparatus of the air conditioner, and particularly it relates to displaying of information concerning energy consumption by the air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the conventional air conditioners do not provide any particular information, such as decision data, to a user for making decision of a setting of the air conditioner. Such setting merely is based on the user's perception and intention at a start of the operation.
For example, patent document 1 discusses a conventional air conditioner that provides various sensors and inputting units for attempting to solve the above problem, that estimates a PMV value, the comfort index, and that estimates a running cost by estimating an air conditioning load. These estimations are displayed to the user as the decision data in making a decision on the setting.
Also, besides the air conditioners, there is proposed an energy management system that acquires an amount of electricity in use, as described below.
For example, patent document 2 discusses an energy management system that predicts a monthly amount of the electricity in use, at end of a current month, on a current day, based on the accumulated data.
As another example, patent document 3 discusses an energy management system in which the management center acquires the amount of electricity in use by each dwelling, calculates the electricity charge of this month predicted up to today for each dwelling, and displays the information on a personal computer of each dwelling via the Internet. However, this document does not specifically mention the prediction method.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 6-288595 (pages 2 to 4)    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-118960 (pages 5 to 7)    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-162424 (page 5).